


it's time

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-26
Updated: 2003-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah





	it's time

Sitting on stairs leading into the Fortress's main room, he turns the octagon-shaped key over in his hands, tracing symbols with a fingertip.

She sits next to him, taking the key out of his hand. "What are you thinking about, Clark?"

He finally looks up, into clear blue eyes, "It's time, Mom. I need to tell him."

"You're sure? Lex could still-"

He stands up suddenly. He knew she'd worry, be against this.

"When I invited you up to see the Fortress, I asked him, too. He's on his way." He pauses to listen, then turns decisively toward the door.


End file.
